Battle For The Canyon
by SylentAssassin
Summary: What happened to the Gi and to Red XIII's tribe at Cosmo Canyon


I do not own Final Fanatsy VII or any characters affiliated with it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Battle for the Canyon  
'Get him out of here!' screamed Seto, from about 10 meters way. Thua complied, and ran to  
put the baby she was holding in a safe place. The battle was raging. It was going to be the  
final battle, no matter what, as both forces of the Cosmo tribe and the Gi had been worn  
away in past skirmishes. The warrior, Seto, and his partner, Thua, had recently had a child  
together. The child was named Nanaki. But they were now fighting to keep their canyon  
safe, and for Seto and Thua, to keep their child alive.  
  
Thua ran as fast as she could, bounding past the Gi, and sometimes knocking them down  
with a swift blow. Soon Thua and the child had reached a covered cave, where they found  
Seto's father, BuugenHaagen, resting.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Thua, panting heavily. BuugenHaagen didn't answer.   
Instead, he showed Thua his leg, and she had to turn away in disgust. The leg had been  
almost ripped off, with the bone sticking straight out. Buugen smiled weakly, and then  
covered the wound back up. He tried to stand up.  
  
'Try and rest your leg.' Thua told him. She pondered for a moment. 'Would you be able to  
look after Nanaki for a while?'  
  
'I can't fight, so I may as well help.' BuugenHaagen gently took Nanaki from the back off  
Thua's neck. He noticed a bloody wound on the side of her torso. He gave her a glance, but  
she knew what he meant.  
  
'A mace caught me on the side. It's nothing.' Thua said, noticing Buugen's facial  
expressions changing from a worried look to a look of pity. She could tell that he knew she  
was in pain. The wound had been bleeding for about 2 hours without stopping. She was  
growing weaker, but she was determined to keep fighting. 'I will return for Nanaki, I  
promise.' With that, Thua rushed away, wanting to return to her partner.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto had been faring quite well. He had eliminated 10 Gi, but had been  
wounded in the process. He had caught a flail to the leg, which seemed to bruise the bone,  
and caused Seto's speed to decrease noticeably. He kept wondering if Thua had taken  
Nanaki to a safe place, or if they had been killed in the process. No, they couldn't have been  
killed. Thua would have made sure that there would be a place to tend wounds and to keep  
safe if need be. Yes, they were fine.  
  
Thua was taken by surprise on the way back by 3 Gi, all of them carrying maces that were  
dripping with blood. She was surrounded and outnumbered. As one of the Gi was about to  
strike, a barrage of razor sharp feathers from a headdress flew past Thua's ear, and buried  
straight into the attacking Gi's chest. As it fell lifeless onto the hard, dusty floor, Thua turned  
round and saw a beast like figure with a golden headdress. It was Seto.  
  
With Seto by her side, Thua felt courage run through her body. She felt as if she could take  
on anything. Seto had placed some of his razor sharp headdress feathers into Thua's  
headdress, to give her an advantage on the battle field. They looked at each other, smiled  
knowingly, and went to battle.  
  
BuugenHaagen still had Nanaki in his arms. He was talking to him, telling him about  
everything Thua had done for Nanaki. He the talked about Seto, saying how great a warrior  
he had been. He was interrupted with a Gi running into the cave. Poised to strike at Buugen  
with his sickle, he was struck by a sword, telekinetically controlled by Buugen. The Gi fell to  
the ground at BuugenHaagen's feet. Nanaki showed a sign that he was scared, by  
whimpering and hiding behind Buugen's back. Buugen spoke gently.  
  
'It's OK, he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it.' BuugenHaagen had sensed something in  
the air, and so looked around. He saw nothing, but could still feel it. It was only when he  
saw a figure at the cave mouth that he stopped looking, and he stared at the figure. A fire  
outside caused a glimpse of gold to flash around the figures neck. The figure was Thua.  
  
  
'BuugenHaagen' she said weakly before falling to the floor. Buugen gently lowered Nanaki,  
and used his telekinetic powers to float himself over to Thua. She looked weak and  
exhausted, with blood dripping on the floor from her mouth. She lifted her head, and  
whispered something to BuugenHaagen. His eyes widened with fright, as she lifted her  
head again and said, 'Please don't tell Nanaki about what Seto is doing. Not until he can  
understand.' She lowered her head for one last time. 'Tell Nanaki I love him........' With  
that, she closed her eyes for the last time, and died.  
  
Nanaki, wondering what was going on, crawled over to where BuugenHaagen was standing.   
He saw a sight he never wanted to see again. He was looking out of the cave mouth, and  
saw his father run straight past the cave. Nanaki waited for something else to run past, but  
nothing came past. His eyes filled with tears, as he said to himself over and over in his  
head, 'I hate my father.'  
  
Seto had ran past the cave for a reason. He climbed to the top of the rock mound where the  
cave was, and his head burnt with rage, after seeing the foe who killed his partner. It was  
none other than the Gi Nattaku, who was the leader of the Gi tribe. Seto realised that if the  
leader is destroyed, the whole tribe will scarper like rats. The rage built inside him was what  
he needed. His body started to glow an unnatural red. His eyes whitened out completely,  
and his headdress began to burn with a vicious looking flame. The pressure was too much,  
and he released a wall of burning razor feathers at the Nattaku. The wall took out some  
other Gi on the way, and all that was left of them was a burning skeleton.  
  
Seto had used so much energy from making the wall that he was too slow to notice the  
poison laced arrows heading at him. One struck him in his hind leg. He screamed out in  
pain. Another landed between his shoulder blades, narrowly missing his heart. Seto soon  
had 7 different arrows in his body, all in different areas. Seto stood his ground, but watched  
as his body was gradually being turned to stone. He tried to fight it, but it was no good. The  
poison on the arrows was a petrifying poison, and so the flesh of Seto's body was being  
surrounded by stone. He kept his head up long enough to see the wall hit the Nattaku's  
body with a force that disintegrated the body. With that, all the remaining Gi started to fall.   
There bodies started burning away, until all there was left was a burning corpse. Seto  
realised that he had defeated the Gi army, and so the war had ended. With a ear splittening  
howl, Seto's head had become encased in stone. The petrification as complete.  
  
BuugenHaagen had kept Nanaki's ears covered from the howl, and realised that Seto had  
saved Cosmo Canyon. He floated himself, whilst carrying Nanaki, and he floated Thua,  
wanting to give her a proper burial. Once out of the cave, he looked at the proud figure of  
Seto, with arrows sticking out from the figure. Buugen smiled, and said, 'Hoo Hooo! My son  
is the saviour of the Canyon!' But then he remembered about what Thua had told him. He  
knew that once word got out, it would catch up with Nanaki. He decided to keep the door to  
the Canyon locked, and to keep the story of Seto secret, no matter what. He floated to the  
exit of the Canyon, where he took one look, and locked the door. The Battle of Cosmo  
Canyon had been won.  
  
The End 


End file.
